


Drunk Flirt

by CrimsonKnightmare



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Flirting, Cute, Drinking, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 17:46:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14194347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonKnightmare/pseuds/CrimsonKnightmare
Summary: Written as the result of a request on my Overwatch Imagines blog. Drunk flirting with Jesse McCree.





	Drunk Flirt

**Author's Note:**

> A post from over here on my Overwatch Imagines blog [tactivalvisor76](https://tacticalvisor76.tumblr.com/) so feel free to drop in and say 'hi' to either Mod or me. Our [Rules Page](https://tacticalvisor76.tumblr.com/Rules) can be found here if you would like to make a request. Please note that there is some NSFW 18+ content on our blog, but it is all tagged and under the cut.

Jesse McCree

You walked into the bar knowing exactly what you’d find. Slumped at a table in the back giggling to himself was Jesse McCree. He’d gone out to drink with some of his friends and got into a drinking contest. Poor man didn’t know what he was doing. Jesse could out drink just about anyone. Sighing, you pulled out a chair next to Jesse and sat down. His head snapped up immediately startling you.

“Hey there, sweet pea.” He slurred out cheerfully. You rolled your eyes.

“You okay, Jesse? Looks like you’ve had a loooot to drink.” You noticed all the empty bottles on the floor next to his chair. He really had drank far too much.

“I’m just fiiiiiine.” You could smell the alcohol on his breath.

“Whew,” You said fanning the air. “You smell 100 proof. No one light a match.” Jesse caught your hand in one of his and held it lightly before looking at you with a goofy smirk.

“Your hand looks mighty heavy, pumpkin, can I hold it for you?” You stared at Jesse flustered and then laughed. You knew he didn’t mean it. He was always flirty, it was just more pronounced with alcohol in the mix. He watched your reaction clearly pleased with himself.

“Come on Jesse, I’ll help you get home.” You said pulling your hand out of his with a smile. It stung a little. You’d had a crush on Jesse for the longest time. Jesse hadn’t moved an inch, he just stared at where your hand had been in his. “Jesse?”

“Okay.” He stood up from the table a lot more stable than you had originally thought he’d be. You came around the table to walk beside him incase he needed help steadying himself. He walked silently beside you out of the bar. The silence was eating at you. Normally it was a fight to get Jesse to shut up. You were out in the night air when Jesse stumbled. You ended up pinned between Jesse and the concrete wall of the bar.

“Ow,” You said automatically, neither surfaces were exactly soft. “You okay Jesse?” You asked trying to push him back onto his feet. Before you could tell what was happening, Jesse had turned so you were staring at his chest, you looked up confused. He brought a hand to your cheek and stared down into your eyes.

“Are you the sun?” He asked you, his voice deep and husky, all trace of slurring gone. “Because you’re so beautiful it’s blinding me.” He said running his thumb over your bottom lip. You face lit up in a second. This couldn’t be happening. Jesse did not look like he was going to kiss you, right?

“Jesse, please, now is not the time for joking around. We need to get you home.” You said still looking up into his eyes. You wanted nothing more than to reach up and close the distance between the two of you, but Jesse was drunk. You knew he was just messing around.

“I’m not joking.” He whispered never breaking eye contact with you. You feared your heart would explode, it was beating so fast. “I can’t keep my eyes off you.” He stroked your cheek in your silence.

“Jesse, you’ve been drinking…” You started, “If this is really how you feel… Tell me again tomorrow, okay?” You could see him considering it for a moment and then he nodded.

“I promise.”


End file.
